Visible Scars
by FightingKentuckian
Summary: Two men, on either side of good, bare the physical scars of life. Jonah Hex, now a resident of Gotham City, is contracted to track down Two-Face. Dead or alive, his usual conditions, even if Batman doesn't agree with his methods. Follow this rough cowboy as he deals with the colorful criminal element of Gotham. His life hangs in the balance of a coin flip
1. Old Confederate

A tall man sat on a barstool deep in the seedy side of Gotham City. A pair of scuffed cowboy boots rested on the stool and the elbows of a faded olive drab shirt occupied the bar, a dusty cavalry hat sat next to them. The man lifted a long neck bottle up to his lips. A little of the brew dribbled out of a hole on the right of his mouth. That hole was a small paint stroke on the gruesome canvas that was half of Jonah Hex's face. After a freak comic book style time travel conundrum, Hex had spent enough time in the present era to be accustomed to the large city. He opted not to give up his old Confederate uniform or dual Colt Navys, which always hung off his hip in a brown leather holster, much to the chagrin of local law enforcement and this feller in a black cape. Most the people in the bar didn't take mind to Hex, or his guns, or his face. The dumpy bar's grimy floors and dim lighting housed the type of men that didn't ask questions or stare too long at anything but the wall. After finishing his beer, Jonah pulled himself off the stool and placed his Stetson hat on his head. His boots clicked on the hard floor as he walked over to the coat rack and pulled a tattered Confederate's officer jacket off the hook. Jonah tossed a Confederate silver dollar on the bar for his waitress and walked towards the door without saying a word. Before Jonah could push the door open, a bad biker man with one too many beers stood up between Hex and the door. The hairy gorilla stuffed in the leather jacket looked down at Jonah's scarred face hiding under the cavalry hat. Hex raised his good eye up to meet the biker's gaze.

"You seem to be in mah way." came Jonah's hoarse & scratchy voice. The biker crossed his huge arms, making his muscles look bigger.

"What happened to yo face?" the booming voice asked. Hex let out a sly smile thinking of a smart answer to the familiar question.

"It was yer momma's idea." Hex witted back. The biker's face turned dark red as he growled in anger.

"I'm gonna even out dat mug for ya!"

"Hey! Ain't no need for rough stuff tonight!" The barmaid yelled from behind the bar. Hex backed up from the man only to knock into another biker, before Jonah realized it he had been surrounded by four beefy bikers. The lead biker threw the first punch, Jonah ducked it and came back up to catch the biker in the chin with an uppercut. A barstool came swinging in from the left and busted against Hex's ribs. Jonah turned towards the biker responsible and clocked him a strong right hook. Another biker tried to restrain Jonah's arms while his buddy wound up to lay a beating on the bounty hunter. Jonah quickly swung his boot back, the spur catching the biker's leg. The burly man yelped in pain, then Jonah threw the point of his boot into the biker in front of him. Grabbing his groin, the motorcycle thug hit a high note of pain. All the big, tough bikers lay moaning on the floor. The cowboy looked down at them with a disinterested glance then moved his stare to the girl behind the bar who was less than thrilled at the newly created mess.

"These boys'll clean that up." he gruffed out as he dug in his pocket and tossed another Confederate coin onto the bar.


	2. Flip of a Coin

The coin spun through the cold, damp air. It descended, landing in the palm of a man who quickly slapped it onto the back of his hand. He looked at it and shook his head.

"You should've done what I asked." his voice was sharp and demeaning. The man he was addressing was a portly fellow staining his dress shirt with beads of sweat. The man would've raised his hands in reply, but they were bound behind him as he sat on an uncomfortable oak chair. "I gave you two simple tasks, don't let the Falcones catch wind of my weapon shipments coming in and keep the City Urban Renewal Committee from poking around my dock." he turned to survey the dark warehouse they stood in, "Yet here I stand, Councilman, with a warehouse devoid of guns because the Falcones intercepted them." the man waved his arms at the empty space, one of his hands, protruding from the black sleeve of a fine suit, was scarred, burnt, and tinted red. "Everyone knows you are Falcone's councilman. I paid you a decent sum to keep this shipment off of their radar. Not to mention those starry-eyed urban renewers my boys had to frighten off last Tuesday." he looked at the tied up politician with a grimace on his face, half of it badly scared and singed black. He ran his fingers through the perfectly groomed brown hair that adorned the other side of his head, then used both hands to dust off the suit that matched his appearance. One side a clean white, the other a dark black covered with stains and small tears.

"Listen, Dent.." the short man muttered through quivering lips, "You can't lie to a mob boss!" his collar now soaked with sweat as more beads dripped of his thick blond mustache, "I'll make it up to you. You can have all my money the Falcones slip me," he pleaded, "I'll get you that load of guns, and more guns, even drugs, women, money. Whatever you want to traffic I can set you up." Two-Face smirked on his good side.

"You've had your fair chance, Councilman. Now, I've left it up to fate." he showed the coin resting on his good hand to the politician. It revealed a queen's head scratched and pitted. This caused a great deal of panic on the man's behalf. Dent pulled a stock black Colt .45 from inside his suit. Ivory handle grips rested in his hand as he raised the barrel to the politician's head. Mustering up some testosterone in his voice, the councilman started to shout.

"You can't kill me! The GCPD will come after you, and Batman! You can't do this, I'm a councilman!" he tried to threaten the villain who ignored the ranting. Smoke whisked out of the barrel after he pulled the trigger and sen the bullet flying. Two-Face looked at the newly deceased councilman.

"I'll buy a new one."


	3. Crooks & Vigilantes

Different day, different bar, but Jonah found himself in the same position. On the stool, tipping back a cold one and spilling half of it out of his mouth. He raised his wide, deformed eye up to see the racket a blurry, analog TV was making,

"Police found Councilman Harrelson's body ditched in an alley near Park Row with two bullets in his head. Early speculations point to the notorious Gotham criminal Two-Face. The Commisioner has detectives working..." the newswoman continued on, but Hex had lost interest.

"Councilmen turning up dead. This city is going to Hell I tell ya?" the old barkeep tried to start a conversation with the cowboy as he stared up at the same TV.

"I reckon." Hex was short in his reply, not even looking up at the man. Realizing there was no conversation to be had, the barkeep went back to wiping down the bar with his rag. Jonah peered under his hat at the aged man before tossing a coin on the bar and seeing himself to the door.

Outside of the bar, the bounty hunter's senses were assaulted by the colorful neon lights cutting through the dark night and the cold air mixing with the smells of the city's underbelly. Jonah Hex unhitched his brown stallion, the only horse on the street, from a parking meter. While he readjusted some of the leather straps on his saddle two men approached him from the rear. Jonah stopped his commotion, "You boys lost?" his gruff voice not friendly.

"You Jonah Hex?" the men asked from under black fedoras. Upon hearing his name, he lifted his head and turned around slowly to face the two men. As he did this, he brushed away a flap of his officer's jacket to reveal the revolver at his hip.

"And suppose I am?" his face curled up. The men didn't change their demeanor at Hex's show of disdain.

"Seeing as you're the only ugly SOB dressed like Roy Rogers riding a horse through town I'm guessing that's you." the other man started in,

"We've been sent on behalf of Carmine Falcone to talk to you." The grimace still stained Jonah's face. Before he spoke, Jonah spit some tobacco dip from his mouth. The brown junk splattered on the Italian leather of the mobster's shoe.

"What's the mob want with me?" he wiped the spit from his lip. The goon wiped the spit off his shoe with an angered look, then faked a smile as he stared at the cowboy's ugly mug again.

"The Don's heard about you. Says you have a skill of finding people what don't want to be found, of making people disappear. Says you always get your man."

"Yer Don's half right, but I ain't no hired hitman for the mob."

"But you are a bounty hunter. Ain't that the same type of gig." the mobster got a sinister grin.

"Right. That's means I'll bring them back ta face justice, dead or alive at the contractor's preference."

"That'll suit our purposes." the other mobster cut in, "Here's what we want to ask of ya. Boss wants you to bring in Two-Face." Jonah wore a smug look when he spoke next,

"What? He kills one politician and he's the mob's most wanted?"

"It goes back farther than that. That ugly bastard," the mobster made an obvious look at Hex's scars, "no offense. Anyways, he's been slowly trying to muscle in on our turfs, our rackets, and our businesses. The Falcones are growing tired of his constant meddling." Jonah Hex thought on the offer for a minute. Working for the mob wasn't an appealing idea, but any money was good, and bounty hunting was the gunslinger's specialty.

"How much fer his hide?" Hex felt he may regret this job, but he went against his gut feeling.

"Carmine Falcone is offering you $20,000. He doesn't care if Dent is dead or alive." After learning the price, Jonah climbed onto his horse and got situated in his saddle,

"Alright. I'll bring ya your man." the horse trotted away from the two goon and down into the neon lit streets of Gotham. Hoof beats clicked on the pavement as Jonah rode onward with his new bounty in mind. Cars would occasionally whistle by, the drivers shooting confused looks at the horse and rider. He reigned in his horse down a dark alley away from the glitzy lights. As the horse marched on, a figure silently dropped from the sky. As stealthy as it tried to be, Jonah still notice he was being watched. "I seem to be a popular man." Jonah grumbled to alert the person to his awareness. The man walked up to him, a black cape flowed behind him. Muscles bulged from a tight gray suit emblazoned with a black bat on a yellow background. When Batman started to speak his face was emotionless and his voice was flat,

"I know Carmine Falcone put a hit out for Two-Face. I also know you're one of the best in the field." Jonah remained silent, "If you've been approached by his family I warn you not to take the job. Two-Face must face the appropriate justice at the hands of the Gotham legal system." Jonah didn't flinch from the threat.

"What if I take the job? Ya going try and stop me with one of your kid toys?" Batman furrowed his brow at the jest.

"No. If you do insist on going after Two-Face I suggest you help me find him, not the mob." Jonah knew what Batman really meant,

"I don't enjoy supervision."

"You're a man out of his time, Hex. I'm offering to show you how we do things nowadays. I've got the Bat-Computer running algorithms now." Batman's dark voice was patronizing.

"You've got yer ways. I'll do it mine." Hex dismissed Batman's aloofness.

"If you by chance find Dent before me, bring him to GCPD." Batman ordered. Hex looked back at his horse with his head stooped in thought,

"How much mon..." he looked over towards Batman, only to see the caped crusader had vanished, "Hmph, city folk." he spat more juice on the ground and spurred his horse on.


	4. High Society Low Lifes

If you wanted to find anyone in Gotham's underworld you paid a visit to the Iceberg Lounge. This is why the scarred cowboy found himself standing outside the entrance to the ritzy nightclub. After passing through the gilded front door, Hex was immediately met by hostess who was disgusted at the gunslinger's appearance.

"Excuse me sir. Can I help you?" her tone was snooty.

"Nope." his answer was terse as he attempted to march past the hostess' podium. She jumped out in order to catch him before he passed into the main lounge.

"Excuse me, sir!" her snooty voice now shouting. "You can't go in there dressed like that! We have standards here sir." she motioned to Hex's dusty and ragged clothes. Jonah took his hat off and held it in his hands.

"Sorry, ma'am. I'm here on business and I'm going ta need in there." he tried to act a gentleman to the lady.

"We have a strict black tie dress code, sir. I can't let you in, no matter what it's for." the woman was persistent in her duties. Jonah resorted to his last option, using his free hand to brush back the Confederate jacket to reveal his Colt.

"Am I up ta code now?" he grimaced the words. The woman looked at him disappointed with a hint of scared. Without saying a word, the hostess returned to her podium and waved Hex into the club.

Bright lights illuminated the fancy crystal work stylized as arctic ice flows and fine imported carpets. Hex had to walk past an open pool which housed a flock of penguins performing tricks for guests throwing in fish. Jonah found an open table to occupy. It was next to a 13 piece band playing classy big band tunes. A scantily clad cocktail waitress approached him as he took in the happening club. "Some real stand-up joint ya got here." Jonah dryly commented on the scene.

"Mr. Cobblepot always gives his guest the best experiences." when she spoke she brushed her hand daintily over his broad shoulder, "What can I get you?" Hex could only huff a laugh to himself,

"I'll just have a beer, darling." the girl was taken back by the answer and walked off defeated to fetch his beer. As he looked across the jumping joint searching for someone with information, the cowboy attracted his fair share of gawking stares. The young waitress returned with a brown glass bottle that looked out of place among the wine and martini glasses balanced on her tray. "Thanks, darling." Jonah took the beer from the tray and drank it down as the redheaded girl examined his face.

"Wait are you one of Two-Face's men?" she asked innocently. Jonah kept his beer to his lips as he debated how to play this.

"Don't Mr. Cobblepot teach ya not ta ask questions like that?" he faked an angered tone. The girl widened her eyes in shock,

"Sorry, sir.." her voice wavered as she tried to defend question.

"Why are ya worrying about who I work fer?" Jonah pressed her for information.

"I'm not sir. I just remember seeing him on the other side of the club at the Arctic Bar." she unwittingly delivered the info he needed.

"Thank ya kindly. I was supposed to meet him here tonight." he excused himself without raising suspicion. He made his way across the club floor once again, shouldering through the crowds of dancing and socializing people. From nowhere a cane was held out in front of Hex's chest, stopping his progress. He followed the staff down to it's originator. He found a short man in a green suit and matching bowler holding it.

"Well, aren't you an interesting sight." his voice was light and sing-songy, "Someone who would wear such rags must be quite the imbecile." he continued on, using the end of cane to poke at Jonah's shirt, "But I want to see you try and think. If your brain allows it." the man chuckled at his own joke, Hex only stared at him with squinted eye. "Riddle me this, monkey. He who makes it has no need of it. Those who buy it have no use for it. He who uses it can neither see nor feel it. What am I?" Jonah had little patience for the man's games.

"Who's bout to have six holes in'em if they don't make themselves scarce?" he replied with his own question. The man dropped the cane to his side.

"A typical brutish thug. Leave me alone. I shall find someone more suitable for a game of wits." The gunslinger could care less what the man did as he continued to the large sign that glowed 'Arctic Bar'.

Once inside the room that served as the club's premier bar, Jonah's boots thumped on the white marble floors, a large glass chandelier hung overhead. It was a stark contrast to the usual dive bars he inhabited. A quick survey of the room revealed many of the patrons in black tuxedos or colorful evening gowns. The only exception was a man at the bar with his back to Hex. He wore an odd suit of half white and black. Hex took the empty bar chair next to him, placing the beer bottle and cowboy hat on the waxed mahogany bar. The man looked over in wonder at the newly seated cowboy. Jonah locked eyes with him, both were a little taken back by each other's appearance.

"What the Hell happened to you?" Two-Face asked of Hex's scars.

"I could ask the same." Jonah was quick to respond. The man didn't answer as he studied Jonah's misshapen eye, Hex himself studied the man's burn scars. "Two-Face, I assume?" Jonah finally asked, "Can see why they call ya that. Heck, ya make me look like Marilyn Monroe." the cowboy couldn't help but smile to himself. Two-Face didn't see the humor in it.

"What do you want, Mr.?" the former politician got down to business and Jonah obliged.

"Here fer you. Some fellers want ta talk with ya real bad." He took a drink from his bottle before continuing, "Now, we can do this like civilized folk or..." Jonah slowly started to move his hand from the bar and towards his gun belt.

"Before you go for that gun on your hip." Two-Face caught the bounty hunter in the act, "Consider this. See those boys over there?" Dent nodded his head to a corner of the room. Two burly men were leaning on a piano while the musician tickled its ivories. "I've got plenty of other men just like that trolling around here. You try to pull that piece and you won't leave this club alive." when he finished gloating, Two-Face stared at Hex. He eased back in his chair, assured he had the high ground, and dug into the pocket of his white pant leg, "Which leaves me with a choice. Let you walk out of this bar," he produced a silver dollar as he spoke, "or have my boys 'escort' you to the back alley." he placed the coin on his thumb and gave it a flip. After it twirled through the air, he smacked it on his burnt wrist. Jonah tightened his grip on the Colt Navy's handle, prepared to shoot up the joint if he had too. Two-Face took away his hand, revealing the clean image of a royal woman. "Looks like you get to live one more day." As Two-Face stood from his chair he waved his hand, a signal to his guards, and started towards the Arctic Bar's door, "Don't let me see that ugly mug of yours again." he threatened. The gunslinger turned back to the bar and picked up his beer, letting his bounty leave the club peacefully.

"Pot calling the kettle black." he chuckled to himself.


	5. Black Cat Crosses Your Path

A horse stood tied up outside of the Iceberg Lounge as it's rider followed a lead. Jonah had waited a few minutes for Two-Face to leave the club, then he watched as several men, in groups of two, left the lounge. Assuming them to be the henchmen Two-Face mentioned, the bounty hunter now found himself sneaking down a dark alley, two men in his sight. He was far enough away he couldn't hear their conversation, but he had a feeling they'd lead him right back to Two-Face's hideout. Jonah didn't see the bag of garbage laying in the street that his spur cut open, but once he heard the noise he threw himself against a dumpster to escape the two men's line of sight.

"Hey, d'you hear that?" one asked as they turned to see an empty alleyway. They held for a few seconds, straining their ears in the ambient noise of Gotham. "Ah, must've just been a damn cat." They turned around and started their march again. Hex peeked his head from the side of the dumpster and slowly crept onward. The two henchmen weaved through the scattered alleys and back streets, but Jonah never lost sight of them. A newspaper box barely hid the cowboy as he watched the two men walk into an abandoned building. Once the door latched, Jonah stood in the street and stared at the stone structure. Above the boarded up windows was the fading paint of the company title, 'Liberty Federal Minting". Jonah took another spit of excess tobacco saliva and made his way up the steps and pass the 'condemned' yellow tape around the door. Press machines covered in ageless dust stood as silent monuments in the dark factory. Hex's cowboy boot almost tripped over something on the floor. He looked down to see it was one of the guards he had been following, now unconscious. Further investigation proved there were 4 of Two-Face's henchmen lying on the ground out cold.

"You boys just can't get enough of me." a sensuous voice wafted from the dark. Jonah instinctively grabbed his gun as he searched for the source. He found it in the form of a slender woman in a black jumpsuit. There was a wiggle in her walk as her high heeled boots sounded a 'clip' on the concrete floor. She was sizing up the cowboy as she drew closer, "You don't look like one of Two-Face's boys." she came close enough to run her fingers around his widened eye and over his deformed mouth, "even if you have the face for it." the woman circled around him.

"Who are you supposed ta be?" he asked, his eyes motioning to her unusual cap with little ears sewn in it. This question seemed to playfully upset her as she stepped out of the bounty hunter's arm length.

"Oh honey, you really aren't one of Two-Face's boys. If you were, you'd've heard of the Catwoman." she took pride in her name.

"Ah, hence the ears and the catsuit." he brought attention to the provocatively unzipped suit. "This yer handiwork?" he waved his hand that wasn't holding a revolver at the downed goons.

"Yeah, but ol' Harv got away, cowboy." she joked and it was enough to break a smile on Hex's face.

"Well, ya know where that varmint ran off ta?" Catwoman waved her finger at him.

"Un ah. I'm not telling you. I beat it out of these stiffs fair and square. Harvey and I have some catching up to do and I don't need John Wayne messing up the night." her stubborn answer turned Jonah's smile back to his usual grimace. He raised up his Colt Navy to meet her head.

"I ain't interested in playing games, girl." the cowboy growled out. This soured Catwoman's mood as her playful smile too left her smooth face. As Jonah pulled back the hammer, she threw up an arm. Jonah's aim was thrown off and when the gun went off the bullet smashed into a pallet of misprinted coins. Catwoman had disappeared back into the dark corners of the factory. Jonah grabbed his other Colt out of the left holster and raised both of them up, scanning for the elusive woman. A shadow caught his attention moving across the top catwalks. Alternating between his left and right hand, Jonah fired off all 11 shots, following the shadow through the factory. He couldn't get ahead of her, all the bullets sparking up when they crashed into the metal framework. There was finally a 'click' when Hex pulled the trigger. He quickly holstered one gun and began to dig in his pocket for percussion caps and paper cartridges. A whip cracked out from the darkness, striking his hand causing the other gun to fall.

"That's some way to treat a lady." Catwoman appeared once more brandishing the whip that struck Jonah. The gunslinger reached for his Colt Navy, but as he bent down Catwoman's whip cut into his hand with another crack. He straightened back up, clutching his hand. The whip cracked again next to his ear, the sound worse than the notch carved into his ear. Again it came towards his head, but Hex raised his forearms to defend himself. The leather whip brushed across his gray officer's jacket. Jonah took a step closer, keeping an eye on that deadly whip. Catwoman took a little twirl and sent a wide swing with her weapon. Jonah threw out his arm, the bullwhip wrapped around his arm. He pulled tight on it and used his free hand to grab the Bowie knife from his belt. One swift slash cut the whip to half it's length. Closing the distance, Jonah threw off the whip wrapped around his arm and shoved the knife back to it's sheath. Catwoman dropped the now useless weapon and fanned out her hands, little claws protruding from her suit's fingertips. She pounced towards the cowboy. Hex reared back his left fist for a powerful hook as she flew in on him. The punch connected on her chin, sending the feline to the floor. This cat didn't land on her feet. A fancy handspring put her back up quickly, ready to repay Jonah for that shot. She swung her claws in from the right, hissing like the wild animal she pretended to be.

"Ya really try ta sell it." he quipped as his stiff arm stopped the swipe. Jonah went for a gut punch, put his fist was wrapped up by the other set of deadly nails. They struggled against each other till the thief threw a knee into his stomach, knocking the air from him. Claws swiped in from the right, putting a gash on the good side of his face. He retaliated with a blind punch, but it was easily dodged by the nimble gymnast. Some more fancy flips and floor work put some distance between the two combatants. Jonah, still holding a hand to his bloodied face, watched as the Catwoman bolted towards him. He hunkered down, intending on being the immovable object, but the feline had other plans. Flying into the air, her boots smashed against Hex's chest. He flew backwards until the pallet of coins stopped his momentum and threw off his hat. He laid in the crushed boxes, coins falling all around him, plinking when they hit the concrete. Confident she'd bested the old cowboy, Catwoman sauntered over towards his bruised body. When she came in close enough, Jonah surprised her with a rush, extending a hand towards her exposed chest.

"What are you trying to grab there, cowboy?" she spoke with sly intentions. Jonah only cracked a half smile and took hold of the black leather collar around her neck. The thief didn't have enough time to counter as Hex's dirty knuckles dug into her throat. He threw her onto a nearby press machine, causing her to huff in pain. The bounty hunter took his free hand and grabbed the top plate of the machine. Catwoman continued to struggle, her claws gnashing at the hand on her throat.

" Tell me what yah know 'bout Two-Face er I'll be using yer skull as pocket change." Jonah grumbled through heavy breathing, his sandy hair a sweaty, tangled mess outlining his face. Catwoman continued to strain against him until she saw the anger burning in his oval eye. Relaxing her body with a sigh of defeat, she gave into Jonah's request.

"He just bought a property down in the Bottomlands." she divulged. Jonah cocked an eyebrow. Catwoman, her head still against the press, rolled her eyes. Hex may have gotten used to riding the streets of Gotham City, but he didn't know all the names. "The industrial docks out by the waterfront." she clued him in, "he bought one of the warehouse wharfs down there." Jonah had his next target. Catwoman continued, "Don't know why though. Given recent news my guess is he's going in business against Falcone Shipping." this was old information to the bounty hunter. Before she could go on, Jonah jerked her up from the press and tossed her back onto her feet.

"I ain't one much fer killing women. Get on up outta here." he waved his hand dismissively, "Or I'll spray ya with water." no smile accompanied the witty remark. Catwoman dusted her arm off and wiped some blood her her lip before turning her nose up at the grungy cowboy and trotting off into the dark.

"Best hope I don't get there first, cowboy." she teased from the dark. He ignored her as he walked over to pick his hat off the floor.


	6. Louisiana Wrestling

The plunger packed in powder, paper, and shot tightly as Jonah worked the lever of his Colt Navy. Wobbling in the saddle as he popped on the percussion caps, Jonah rode his horse down the dark streets towards the waterfront. His wool gray jacket kept the nipping cold off his skin as night had well settled into the city. The trek to the warehouse gave the bounty hunter time to reflect on the night. That gut feeling came back to him, the one that came when he was conversing with those Falcone goons. His gut was right, a night of dealing with the eccentric criminal element of Gotham was taxing the no-nonsense cowboy's patience. He almost missed beating up inebriated bikers and street punks. Hex wasn't sure yet whether he'd haul Two-Face back to the mob or the police, or if he felt like hauling him back at all. Jonah's funds were running low, and most bars wouldn't accept his Confederate money, but Hex was always drove by a sense of justice in his hunts, even back in his time. No time for him to make a decision on that subject. Two-Face's warehouse came into view, unfortunately, the mile high fence came into view too. Pulling a small bit from a pouch, Jonah stuffed in some new dip into his good lip as he looked the dock over. The fence was topped with curls of barbed wire and the one gate in was chained shut tight. Still perched on his steed, Jonah observed from a distance. Trying to scale the fence would leave him exposed, trying to shoot through the gate would draw too much attention from the guards that were surely swarming the grounds. Taking a swim in the sea in the middle of Gotham's seemingly endless winter didn't sound the least bit appealing. One of the stallion's horseshoe hit a hollow section of street, causing Jonah to look down at the echoing sound.

"Hmph, the sewers. Suppose it's better than nothing." he pulled the horse over to a nearby parking meter and tied up the reigns.

A splash several miles away alerted the slumbering creature to a new presence in his domain. Lumbering up from his nap, the monster started through the maze of pipes in search of the sound's originator. Though it was more animal than man, it wore a pair of ratty, torn blue jeans that were soaked in sewer water. His back of green scales were covered by a vest that matched the denim pants in material and condition. It wasn't long till a scent accompanied the sound of two feet wading through the water. It wasn't a familiar scent to the beast as there was an overpowering hint of musk.

Jonah Hex was trudging his way through the nasty water, holding up a Zippo lighter, one of the few 'new' technologies he carried, to provide some light. As his leather boots became waterlogged, he heard the sound of something approaching fast, and it sounded bigger than a sewer rat. He turned towards the pipe the sound of agitated water came from and waited with bated breath. Some enough an 8 foot monster stood at the other end of the pipe. His slick, green scales reflecting in the light of Hex's lighter. It's face was the shape of an alligator's with an exceptionally stubby snout. It stood up straight, puffing out it's massive chest, it's head brushing the sewer's ceiling. Then, surprising to the bounty hunter, it began to speak. It's voice was deep, raspy hiss.

"You smell old, human. You've got a different must to yo." it spoke in clear sentences with a hint of an accent. Jonah frowned at him.

"Ya look like a $100 handbag. Gonna cause me trouble, boy?" he accentuated his comeback with a spit of tobacco. The gator man hissed like a croc as he breathed a chuckle.

"I'll skin you & pick my teeth with yo' bones." the killer crocodile said that as his mouth salivated with hunger. Jonah took a moment to think to himself. He could pull his gun, but he had the sinking suspicion that the thick hide would stop any lead from penetrating the beast.

"Sound awful sure of yaself. I've wrassled gators down in the bayou meaner than you." he prodded Killer Croc as he took off his jacket and hung it over a sewer pipe, his hat and gun belt followed. Pulling the knife from it's sheath, Jonah stared down the hulking beast.

"I'll bled you out slow." came a low growl from the reptile. With a roar that threw his arms back and filled the whole sewer, Killer Croc lunged at Jonah. The cowboy ducked down, sliding in between Croc's legs. Still laying in the water, Hex jabbed his knife behind him. The blade cut into Killer Croc's calf. Seeing as Jonah Hex was used to fighting mortal men, not monsters and as such he wasn't expecting the powerful tail that smashed down on him with, what felt like, a half ton of force. His head barely floated above the rank water, his Zippo had fallen somewhere in the stew, only the faint light from the moon came in through the street grates. Croc wiped the blood from his leg as he turned to face Hex. The bounty hunter quickly rolled up to his boots when he saw two scaly fists barreling down on him. The heavy hands made a splash in the water. Hair dripping wet, Hex took the opening to launch himself onto Killer Croc's back. The reptile reared up, trying to throw Hex. The gunslinger didn't let go, sinking his Bowie knife deep in between the beast's neck and shoulder. He roared in pain as he charged backwards, crushing Hex on the brick stone walls. This loosened Hex's grip just long for Croc to throw his head forward, sending the old Confederate flying down the tunnel and back into the nasty water.

"Eh. Got some in mah mouth." Jonah ran his faded shirt sleeve over his exposed mouth. Croc stood up straight and used his massive paw to pull the little knife out of his shoulder. He tossed it behind him and threw himself at Jonah again, this time leading with his snout full of teeth. Jonah quickly dug in his heels and held his arms out in preparation. The timing was perfect, Hex caught Killer Croc's jaw with his bare hands. Those years of tussling with gators down in Okefenokee swamp proved invaluable. Only Jonah's natural strength was holding Croc back from chewing him in half. The superhuman strength of the mutated man tipped this game of might in his favor. Hex felt his muscles failing and had to think on his feet. Looking at one of Croc's beady yellow eyes, Jonah mustered some spit and send a tobacco projectile into it. The reptile instinctively pulled away and the bounty hunter used the distraction to let go of the mouth of deadly teeth and sidestepped out of the way. With all of his momentum still going forward, Croc's head smashed down into the stone floor under the flowing water. While the monster held his head dazed, Jonah searched for his long knife. Once he had it in hand it was Jonah's turn to take the offensive. Croc turned towards him, only to take a stab to the chest. He threw a strong arm at Hex, but the cowboy ducked under it. This time Hex expected the tail whip that came in. He hopped up to avoid it and sent his knife under Croc's armpit this time, cutting through the denim vest. Jonah took a dive roll to put some distance. He was now soaking wet in the foulest of smells and gasping for any air he could get in the dark underground sewer. Taking the knife by it's blade, Jonah lined up a throw. Killer Croc was clutching his side in pain as blood drizzled down his body, running in the canals between his scales. He roared at Hex like a furious animal, then sneered at Hex.

"Now I'm going to spread your mangled corpse 'cross all Gotham." his eyes narrowed, "let them old bones rot." Jonah was tired of being trash talked by a talking lizard. He gave his knife a throw, it landed just under Croc's throat. He threw a paw up quickly. He coughed and hissed until he tripped over his tail and fell flat onto the sewer floor. After a few moments to see if the reptile had some fight left in him, Jonah approached the downed crocodile and wretched his knife out of his hide.

"I'm gonna make ya into a pair of boots." Hex smarted off. The bounty hunter grabbed his gun belt off the pipe and buckled it back on. He wasn't sure if the Killer Croc was dead or just unconscious from the blood loss, and as Hex topped his wet mop of sandy hair with his hat, he didn't rightly care. He started down the dank break off tunnel that would put him under Two-Face's guarded warehouse.


	7. Heads or Tails

Pushing the manhole cover off, Hex was once again topside. The cold night air chilled the soaking wet cowboy to the bone. Jonah quickly glued himself to the discrete side of a shipping container as he watched two guards patrol the warehouse door. The bounty hunter didn't want to announce his presence yet, so the Colts stayed holstered for now. The henchmen weren't going to leave their post without provocation and Hex found it in the form of a discarded brick. Picking up the brick from the cold harbor, Jonah threw it against the security fence. The racket it caused led the two guards to investigate the commotion. Once they were clear of the door, Jonah moved from behind the container and crept to the door. The warehouse was poorly lit by humming florescent lights. The cowboy stepped tenderly with his boots as he sleuthed around the near-empty building. Hiding spots were limited so it was no surprise that Jonah was spotted by a contingent of guards.

"Hey, put your hands up." the guard's tone was of a startled man. Jonah grumbled a defeated grunt to himself and raised his hands slowly. The second guard extended his hand to turn the bounty hunter slowly around by his arm. Jonah stared at them, his hands resting on the back of his head. The two henchmen looked at the intruder they caught, "We got us the ugliest bastard in Gotham." he teased the cowboy, "besides the boss that is." the goon couldn't help but let out a dumb chuckle at his own joke.

"Whoa, Lou. Careful. Ol' Black'n'White might hear you." his partner said as he nervously looked around them. While the two guards distracted themselves, Jonah threw off his hat causing it to fly into one of the guard's face. His fellow minion was taken back from the sudden action. He raised up his assault rifle, but Jonah was quicker on the draw. Before the guard could bring the rifle butt to his shoulder, he and his friend had a hole through them. The thundering noise of the Colt killed Jonah's element of stealth. He dove behind one of the few boxes on the warehouse floor as Two-Face's henchmen sent a hail of automatic gunfire towards him. Wood chipped away from the crate as Hex kept his head down. There was a break in the fire when most of the attackers had to load in a new magazine. He flew up from his cover with both revolvers clutched in his hands. Each shot rang off with deadly accuracy. Bullets ricocheted near Hex's head. He looked up at the guard on the catwalk who was shooting at him. He raised the Colt Navy and fired off a round that hit the man's collarbone, sending him backwards off the high walkway. The remaining guards got smart and took cover in the warehouse. Jonah fired off another shot, his guns were now emptied. He ducked behind cover and started jamming more paper cartridges into the cylinder.

"He's reloading. Let's rush him." one of the guards shouted to his compatriots after he realized what was happening. Fumbling with percussion caps, the gunslinger could hear the steps of boots coming ever closer.

"Hang on boys." came a new voice that Hex recognized from the club, "Who are you to take his fate into your hands?" Jonah heard the encroaching boots stop. He was almost glad Two-Face had shown up. As Two-Face was speaking Jonah was able to load in the final shot and holster his guns. "Come on out, stranger. Fate is waiting for you." Jonah stood up from his defensive location and examined Two-Face up on the second story and four guards within feet of him. "I told you not to come after me, Mr... Well, you never told me your name." the villain said with a grimace that aggravated his scar tissue. The Confederate was calm as he casual spat some dip on the concrete floor and spoke in his hoarse voice.

"Reckon not." this answer didn't improve the mobster's mood. Dent pretended it didn't effect him and continued his monologue, slowly stepping down the stairs to the ground floor.

"I give everyone the benefit of chance, even scum like you." he dug in his pocket for that infernal coin, "Chance of life" he now reached into his suit and pulled out a Colt .45, nickel plated with black ebony grips, "or death. Even something as simple as a coin flip brings order to the chaos of life." he was now standing in front of Hex, his men circled behind him, "Without order, when people use their free will, there is nothing..."

"Ya gonna flip that thing er just lecture me ta death." the bounty hunter's interest in Two-Face's philosophy had worn thin. Harvey Dent rested the coin on his thumb, his destroyed hand still tight on the semi automatic Colt. His thumb flicked up, time seemed to slow as the coin cut through the air. In the quickest draw Jonah Hex ever pulled, he brought the Colt Navy out of it's leather holder. He brought his other hand across to work the hammer back. Before the coin could even begin to spin down a lead ball smashed into it, sending it flying across the warehouse. Two-Face turned towards where his coin flew off towards, his guards still staring at Jonah. The cowboy grabbed up his second gun and in a quick flurry of shots only Dent was left standing. The former DA ran off to the dark corner of the warehouse in search of his coin. Jonah followed behind him. The supervillain dropped to his black and white knees as he waved his hands around on the ground, feeling for the silver dollar.

"Why did you do that? Everything was going to be clean and precise. The coin is flipped and fate decided." the usually calm and sinister villain sounded like a scared child.

"Life ain't always that cut'n'dry, partner." Jonah waxed as he cocked back the hammer of his Colt. Two-Face picked himself back up and faced the cowboy.

"Order is what keeps this world in balance." his voice slowly turning from frightened to a sharp anger. "I may not know the fate the coin prescribed you, but taking you out of this world will bring in closer to perfect symmetry." Two-Face raised his pistol and fired. His accuracy wasn't as pinpoint as Jonah's and the bullet struck only the bounty hunter's leg. Hex responded by firing the Colt in his hand, but Two-Face had hidden himself behind a steel support beam. Blood still trickling from his leg wound, Hex limped behind another conveniently placed storage crate. As he settled down behind it, Two-Face jumped out from the steel beam with two guns aimed at Hex and began to fire at the wooden box. Laying on the ground, Hex raised only his hand over the cover to fire his revolver blindly. None of the bullets hit Dent but it was enough to drive him back into cover. Hex took the opening and ran from cover, a hobble in his step. He was face to face with Two-Face when he peeked out from his cover. Harvey tried to fire on the cowboy, but Jonah threw his arm out and knocked one of the pistols to the floor. Hex then connected the butt of his revolver with Two-Face's jaw. He could hear the bone pop out a hair from that blow. Dent retaliated by whipping in his other pistol into Jonah's shoulder. The gunslinger could feel it bruising, but he kept pushing against Dent. This time he sent the butt of his second Colt into the opposite side of Two-Face's jaw. It sent a searing pain through the deformed scar tissue causing Harvey to drop his gun and smash his hand against the pain. He backed up a few steps, not interested in killing Jonah Hex until the pain subsided. His head still bent down in anguish, he raised his eyes to Hex.

"Who sent you?" he growled in tense pain. Hex holstered his guns again, knowing the fight was over for now.

"Don't matter much does it. Say I'm just making the world a better place." he gave a half truth answer to the villain's question. Two-Face straightened himself up, his hand still covered the new wound on his macabre face.

"So, what then? Are you Batman's new lackey?" he tried to piece together this stranger's motive.

"That boy in the Halloween get-up? Nah. From what I know of him, that feller don't know the tried'n'true motto, 'don't kill ya makes ya stronger.'" Jonah started to slowly walk to the side of Two-Face, "And I don't aim ta make you stronger." this statement replaced Two-Face's look of anger with that of shock and fear. "Then again, I may not need ta kill ya." Hex reached down and found the coin he put a hole through. The one Dent couldn't find. "I reckon without this here coin you ain't gonna do much of anything." Hex tucked the coin away in the pocket of his faded gray pants. Two-Face stared at him dumbfounded, unsure what this bounty hunter's next move was. Hex stared him down a few extra minutes to make the two-toned gangster sweat a little longer. Finally he spoke again, "Enjoy yer day." it was accompanied with the tip of his Confederate hat. Hex started off towards the door, blood still staining his pant leg, the coin still deep in his pocket. Two-Face silently watched him march across the floor.

"No, no..." it started as a whisper then crescendoed to a yell, "no, NO, NO!" Two-Face dove for his gun. He pulled himself up with the pistol shaking in his hand. He pulled back the slide to load a new bullet in the chamber, that was Jonah's cue. Spinning on the heel of his boot, Hex pulled the Colt Navy from it's housing and like a strike of lightning fired the gun. Harvey Dent took it in the heart. Two-Face staggered forward two steps and dropped the gun. His body soon dropped after it. Hex held his position as he looked over the gruesome scene. The bounty hunter could only shake his head at the deranged, and now dead, man.

With a spit of tobacco, Jonah Hex walked out of the dock warehouse and back into the neon bathed underworld of Gotham.


End file.
